This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly to rotors or turbine wheels. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a ceramic rotor and a method of forming the same.
Heretofore, gas turbine rotors or wheels have been constructed of metal. In some instances the metal is forged or cast and then machined into final form. In other instances the wheel or rotor may be fabricated of sheet metal, the material in all cases being required to resist high temperatures and corrosive actions of the gases of combustion. In addition, the rotors must be designed to resist deformation and/or breakage due to high stresses encountered during operation at high speeds.
Prior rotors have been satisfactory to a certain degree, but in order to secure greater efficiency and other objectives it is proposed to operate the engines at higher temperatures which decrease the active life of the metal rotors causing premature destruction of the engines.
To avoid the above objection, it has been proposed to construct rotors of ceramic material which will withstand the high temperatures and corrosive action of the gases of combustion. Such attempts have not been completely successful, however, as the rotors produced do not possess the strength required to resist centrifugal forces due to high-speed operation. Furthermore, the methods employed in producing the ceramic rotors make their cost prohibitive.